Pinch valves use a collapsible or pinchable tube that may be closed using a pinching mechanism. When the valve is closed, pressure is exerted on the tube such that the tube squeezes shut at a pinch point. The valve may remain closed as long as the pressure is exerted. When the pressure is relieved, the collapsible tube may open and flow may resume.